1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the playback of content, and more specifically to visual graphics content.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The number of consumer electronic devices available to display visual graphics content continues to grow. These devices provide users with the ability to view a wide range of content.
The distribution of information and content has similarly continued to increase. The use of the Internet to distribute content has made content readily available to users using different kinds of devices.